


icarus

by phenotype



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenotype/pseuds/phenotype
Summary: First, it was like firelies drawn to light, like butterflies seeking nectar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	icarus

**Author's Note:**

> i thought, what if akaashi was icarus, and bokuto was the sun? and then i was like, let's uno reverse card that trope
> 
> disclaimer: this is the first piece of fiction i've ever written. i wrote it on the sides of a powerpoint i should've been annotating for class ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

Keiji is the sun.

He feels like warmth right after a rainy day, and looks like soft rays of sunlight through intricate stained glass. Keiji is the lull of a love song playing from the studio two doors down, and the faint sound of birds chirping at first light. Koutarou has never felt anything like it before, and so he chased him. He sought after him like a firefly drawn to light, like a butterfly seeking nectar.

"I'm in love with you," he whispers once, on a Sunday morning with half lidded eyes and heavy arms around the other boy. Keiji shifts, but says nothing. Koutarou feels heartbeats quicken.

"I don't know what love is," the other boy murmurs against the curve where Koutarou's neck and shoulders meet. Keiji stills, and falls asleep again.

"Then I'll wait until you do," he says, but Keiji doesn't hear. Koutarou doesn't remember how many summers have passed since then.

* * *

"I love you," Keiji says one afternoon, barely above a whisper, nearly drowned out by the faint murmurs in the moving train. Koutarou would have missed it if he wasn't listening.

"But you don't know what love is," he looks straight ahead. He feels Keiji's eyes on him. Warm sunlight on intricate stained glass.

"I don't," Keiji shifts away. "If I had to take a close guess, then I'd say you are love."

Koutarou has not looked at the other boy once during this train ride. He hears a laugh, but not the happy kind. Neither of them speak for a while.

The train stops, and Keiji stands up.

"You don't love me anymore," he says. It's not a question, nor an accusation. Keiji waits for a reply. It comes, as a kiss on the forehead and a caress on the cheek.

Neither of them are loving touches.

"No," Koutarou says after a breath. Keiji squeezes his hand, and kisses the corner of his mouth.

The train doors open. Keiji heads out, but Koutarou stays. He watches the doors close, hears the faint humming of the engine, and sees the figure of Keiji's back blur as the train begins to move.

* * *

He never sees Keiji again.

At the thought, a knot forms in Koutarou's chest. He has never felt anything like it before. This time, he lets it be. It is the faint flicker of a fading candle light, the last thrums of applause before the curtain falls. Keiji was the lull of a love song that played from the studio two doors down, and the faint sound of birds that chirped at first light.

_I don't know what love is._

He felt like warmth right after a rainy day, and looked like soft rays of sunlight through intricate stained glass.

_Then I'll wait until you do._

Koutarou had wax wings.

_You don't love me anymore._

Keiji was the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> love runs out. not sure where i was going with this. brought to u by bokuaka brain rot hours and self indulgence. pls say hi on twitter, i'm at @twostarhotel (at at?)


End file.
